


El amor no tiene límites

by MyHusbandDied



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, Espero les guste, Oneshot, Other, broom, fairy tail - Freeform, the best love story ever
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHusbandDied/pseuds/MyHusbandDied
Summary: Max es un hombre de Fairy Tail. Es un mago bastante poderoso, aunque claro no tanto como algunos otros. No tiene a nadie en su vida mas que sus amigos y hermanos del gremio, pero cuando conoce a un ángel, su vida cambia por completo y sabe por primera vez l oque es el amor.
Relationships: Max Alors/Other(s)





	El amor no tiene límites

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es un fic de hace 4 años, lo públiqué por primera vez en ff.net, pero ahora que tengo una cuenta aquí lo puedo publicar y hacer algunas mejoras. Diganme que opinan, me divertí mucho cuando escribí esto y por eso quiero compartirlo con ustedes. Espero lo disfruten mucho.

La primera vez que a Maz le tocó limpiar el gremio nunca esperó ver una criatura tan hermosa como Brenda. Rodeada de más artefactos de limpieza y polvo en ese sucio armario, ella era lo único que iluminaba esa esquina tan oscura. No debería estar ahí, quería protegerla, lo sentía en su pecho, su corazón lo ordenaba aunque la acabara de conocer. Primero tendría que ganar su confianza para poder acercarse más a ella, y mientras tanto la protegería en secreto. 

* * *

Brenda y Maz eran unidos, no tanto como Natsu, Lucy y Happy; los hermanos Strauss o incluso los "guardaespaldas" de Laxus. Sin embargo definitivamente eran mucho más que extraños que empiezan a conocerse, no, ellos sabían casi todo; de dónde eran, sus gustos y lo que temen. El mayor temor de Max era perderal, pero no se lo dirí aún, es estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella lo sabía desde el momento que la vió en ese armario. Siempre que era su turno de limpieza, se sonrojaba al estar tan cerca, de tocarle y acariciar su madera tan pulida y suave. Su barnizado exterior reluciendo con la luz del gremio, o el sol al estar afuera. Sus pláticas eran compuestas por la voz de Max y el sonido que Brenda producía tan suavemente al recoger el polvo y la tierra dentro del gremio. Nunca hubo un silencio incómodo en la relación de ambos era como si desde un inicio el destino los quisiera juntos, sin ninguna complicación. Siempre que trabajaban juntos, se asimilaban a una pareja bailando, los pies de Max coordinados con las sedosas cerdas de Brenda, paseando por todo el salón principal, con todas las miradas en ellos. Muchas furiosas, llenas e celos y otras con miradas suaves, recordando a aquellos que tanto aman. 

* * *

Max siempre vigilaba de cerca a los demás cuando tenían el turno de limpieza. No se sentía seguro dejando a alguien mas tocarla como él lo hace. Nadie más que él podía ver lo que tenían entre sus manos, algo hermoso e invaluable. Algunos ni siquiera consideraban los sentimientos de la jóven cuando la usaban. Hacen desastres, no la limpian después de barrer, la usan como un juguete, le pegan a los demás e incluso usan su magia en ella; la porbre siempre terminaba exhausta. Es por eso que en uss turnos Max le daba baños, la cebillaba, reparaba su madera y la barnizaba; nunca la dejaba sufrir en cuando estaba presente. Incluso cambia el listado de os turnos para que Natsu nunca la toque ya que el incendia y destruye todo lo que toca y la utilizaba contra Gray

* * *

La primera vez que Max besa a Brenda es en una de las tantas celebraciones de Fairy Tail. Después de quedar borracho con un menjurje de Cana se dirigió al hogar de Brenda, el armario. Se metió y sin prender la luz, se abalanzó contra ella. La tomó del palo y acarició uss brillantes cerdas para después tocar sus labios con la madera. Al ser correspondido, se atrevió a tocarle con su lengua, profundizando el beso. Muy pronto, en la oscuridad de ese armario, la ropa calló al piso y los dos nuevos amantes se sentían únicos en el mundo por primera vez. A Max nunca le iba a faltar nada hora que tanía su amante la escoba. 

* * *

En todas las fiestas Max y Brenda demostraban su amor ante todos. Marcaban el territorio para que nadie les quitara lo que era de ellos. No impotaba que los juzgaran mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro. Al terminar cada sesión, Max abrazaba a Brenda y la mantenía tibia ante el frio e la noche. Siempre terminaban e la casa de uno de los dos, pero a Max le encantaría invitarla a vivir con él. Despertar cada mañana a un desayuno csero, o hacerlo el mismo y observarla dormir todos los días. El simple hecho de imaginárselo le poía colorados los cachetes. Vivir juntos. Como una pareja casada. Compartir casa. Una casa que perteneciera a ambos. Como deseaba eso y más.

* * *

Durante 7 años el gremio fue perdiendo fama, dinero, gente y respeto. Todo por la pérdida de los magos más importantes y poderosos. El junto con otros perdieron sus hogares an no tener más misiones que completar, o podían pagar la renta y decidieron buscar lugares más baratos. Esto significó menos espacio y falta de privacidad para Max y Brenda. Tuvieron que sucumbir a compartir un apartamento de dos habitacioes con Warren, quien al parecer no sabía nada sobre tocar la puerta. En el primer mex, ya los había atrabado 3 veces en sus momentos privados (Max sospechaba que Warren los espiaba o entraba a propósito, después de todo el puede leer los pensamientos ajenos). Lo buneo era que tenían un hogar, y lo malo era menos que lo bueno, sin embargo estaría genial que tuvieran un lugar solo para ellos dos. 

En el tercer aniversario de la tragedia de la isla Tenroujima, Max decidió que su vida será a lado de Brenda. Ser oficialmente el uno del otro ante los ojos de sus dioses y la comunidad. Compró un brazalete del tamaño del mango de Brenda con unas cuantas piedras preciosas al no tener dinero suficiente para un diamante de verdad. Se dirigió a su apartamento (desgraciadamente compartido) para hacer la pregunta a su novia. En cuanto entró por la pueta detectó un olor delicios proveniente de la cocina. Se dirigó a ella epserando ver a su amante quien en efecto estaba ahí, pero Warren la estaba tocando. Bailaba con ella como sólo él podía hacerlo, sus manos explorando su cuerpo tan delgado y bellamente barnizado mientras que sus sedosas cerdas se encontraban contra el áspero piso. ¿Acaso Warren no la escuchaba gritando, rogandole para que dejara de tocarla? ¿Qué intentaba hacerle a su pareja? De inmdiato se disparó contra su amigo y le sujetó los brazos para que la soltara. Brenda se recargó en el pequeño comedor tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras que Max confrontaba a Warren sobre lo que acababa de pasar. 

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla de esa manera? Ella es mi novia, no le gusta que nadie la toque así más que yo. ¿No escuchabas sus gritos para que la dejaras en paz? Nunca pensé que llegaras a hacer algo así, sabiendo que eres un pervertido nunca debí dejar que vivieras con nosotros.-

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Sólo estaba barriendo la cocina que está llena de polvo. No entiendo lo que me dices. Además esta es una de las escobas del gremio, ¿acaso la robaste?-

-Ella decidió vivir conmigo como mi pareja.-

-Max, sólo es una escoba, no tiene pensamientos, de ser así yo lo sabría ¿no crees? Creo que estás mal de la cabeza amigo. Después de todo, ¿Cuál otra razón hab´ria para que digas que un palo es una persona?-

Max no dijo nada. Simplemente se fue con Brenda abrazada en busca de un nuevo hogar en el cuál nadie los fuera a molestar, y que tampoco los juzguen por los sentimientos que ambos comparten. 

* * *

Ambos amantes paseaban por el bosque rodeando Magnolia, preferían la vida aislada de los demás ya que nunca podían comprender el amor que se sentían. Tampoco podían casarse. Tras lo ocurrido con Warren, Max le contó sus deseos de casarse con ella y se dirigieron a una capilla para preguntar acerca de los trámites requeridos para una ceremonia. Tampoco los tomaron enserio y los echaron al decir tales "barbaridades", regresaron tristes pero seguían juntos y eso es lo que importaba. 

Ahora viven en una pequeña cabaña de piedras que MAx hizo con su magia, a pesar de que les faltaban muchas omodidas como un drenaje decente, estaban bien, no les costó nada y tienen un río muy cerca, leños para una fogata en los fríos inviernos, muebles decentes (de parte de Laki como regalo) y la compañía de ambos. Estaban relativamente cerca del gremio y tenían vistas increíbles al estar ubicados en la falda de las montañas. 

Últimamente Brenda suspiraba mucho al ver a las pequeña familia de Alzack. Su hija ya tenía cerca de cuatro años y creía tan rápido. Siempre con una sonrisa en su pequeña cara. La veía jugar con sus pequeñas pistolas imitando a sus padres y correr por todo el ahora pequeño gremio. Max al ser siempre observador cuando se trata de Brenda notaba esos detalles de su parte. Sabía lo que ella quería, pero no estaba tan seguro si eso era lo que el mismo deseaba. Sabía que una familia costaba mucho trabajo y dinero, del cual no tenía mucho en especial por como estaba el gremio recientemente. Sin embargo quería hacerla feliz y eso significaba darle lo que ella quisiera. Durante meses seguía pensando si ese momento era el ideal o si debería esperar hasta que las cosas mejoraran y pudieran cuidar de uan manera mucho más apropiada de una familia chica o grande. 

Un día finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle a Brenda que era lo que ella quría, contestandole que a pesar de no poder ser un matrimonio no quería dejar de ser una familia y que en verdad ella deseaba tener hijos con el ya que eso sería la prueba final para demostrar que en verdad se amaban, tanto que crearían vida juntos. Así que quedó decidido. A la semana siguiente tras hacer una cita con un doctor, llegó el día para verlo. 

Una vez dentro del consultorio se sentaron para qesperar hasta que los llamaran. Se sentían incómodos ya que las mujeres y hombres que estaban igualmente en espera se les quedaban viendo, susurrando palabras a su pareja o acompañante. Brenda simplemente se acurrucó contra él, tratando de esconderse de todas aquellas miradas y palabras amenazantes, juzgandolos y cuestionando el porqué de su presencia, como si no tuvieran derecho a estar juntos o salir y ser una pareja completamente normal. 

* * *

-¿Está usted loco? ¡Que pensaba con venir y decir que usted y un palo quieren ser padres!-

-¡Cómo se atreve a hablarle así, ella es completamente normal, como usted y yo! ¿Qué acaso no lo entiende, hay algo de malo con querer tener una familia con la persona que yo más amo?-

-¡Usted está mal de la cabeza, eso es una escoba!-

Mientras ambos gritaban, Brenda simplemente se reclinaba contra la pared, no aguantando lo que decía el doctor. Ella quería ser madre y lo deseaba con Max, jamás había querido a alguien con tanta intensidad y ya no aguantaba en no poder ser aceptada como su pareja. 

-¡Un palo no puede tener hijos! ¿Comprende? ¡No puede tener hijos con eso, es biológicamente imposible!-

Este fue el último golpe para ella, cayó al piso desolada y Max corrió en su socorro. La levantó y salió del consultorio sin querer voltear o pelear aún más con el doctor. No podía aceptar por igual esa noticia tan masiva. El ya había aceptado su dese ode tener una familia, incluso se lo podía imaginar con completa nitidez. Tener pequeños con cerdas rubias, como lo eran ambos y verlos correr, moviendo el polvo bajo sus pequeños piez como su madre y la magia de su padre. Fue en verdad una noticia muy dura, de la cual no se podrían deshacer ya que no podrían tener una familia.

* * *

Finalmente los encontraron. Los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail habían regresado a donde deberían estar. Al fin habían llegado a casa. Hubo una celebración como siempre, ya que la familia estaba completa. No podrían ser más felices, Max y Brenda tambien celebraban. Tal vez no podían tener lo que muchos sí, tal vez eran juzgados, pero nunca estuvieron separados. No como lo estuvieron el gremio y sus integrantes. Así que mejor estar siempre juntos y no separarse nunca, ya que si estaban unidos podrían superarlo todo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Si tienen comentarios para mejorar la escritura o el estilo no duden en compartirlos conmigo.


End file.
